Demons on Baker Street
by CoutureFiction
Summary: Elenor Rose followed a cat to Baker St. Except it wasn't a cat. It was the landlady. (Sherlock Demon AU/OC) I make a nod to a lot of pairings. Some Adult themes. Some guest stars you'll see
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi iv decided to fix this story and make it better. I didn't want the leading lady to come of a little to sue-ie I guess an I fixed that. So here it is a sort of kinda love story with a demonic twist well it's kinda the other way around._**

**_enjoy _**

* * *

For Eliot Rose things were... Well they were shit. Eh hum. Sorry, dismal.

Ellie's life had completely changed and it wasn't the change she had been hoping for. She had been in London for all of three weeks and still hadn't found a, wait what do they call them, flat? Yah that's it. Her funds were running low and she couldn't stay at the Inn forever.

She needed a place to stay and while she was desperate, she was determined to be responsible and figure things out on her own.

That day she was at a coffee shop. A bit of a wreck. Wasting cash on shifty hot chocolate. There with the knowledge that she would be kicked out of the Inn tomorrow if not today. Fan-freakin-tastic.

If she had it in her she would be crying but seeing as she just got off work that wasn't going to happen. She worked security at Bart's thanks to her old friend Molly Hooper. The single person she knew in this city and truth be told her best friend. Sure there was a bit of an age and space gap. Molly was 35 and on the other side of the world and Ellie had just turned 19 but thru the magic of Skype they had been there for each other for years. Molly was a saint too the troubled teen.

Ellie just sat there staring at the gray sky lost in thought before she finally noticed. It was poring. Not again! Fuck. She could be a real scatterbrain at times. Her puffy dress had been de-puffed and her army jacket was drenched and not in the blood of her enemies. Then again the only enemy she had at the time was the dammed sky. She really needed to blow off some steam and take a nap.

Three minutes later she was walking toward the Inn in the poring rain. Hopefully to sleep in her temporary bed in perpetration for her next job. If she was still allowed back at the Inn. She was then brought out of her thoughts by a tug at her ankle boots.

She couldn't help but smirk in amusement. There was a cat walking with her under her umbrella. Smart cat cheeky but smart. It continued to walk with her and even stopped at lights with her. It certainly knew where it was going. She could tell by the air of grace it took with each step. That and the grace it tried to hold when it slipped up. It thought its self the cleverest thing on the street. Then again she could be right about that on any street.

Ellie and her knew companion had come to another stop when her phone went off. It seemed to startle her new friend, and, was that annoyance on the cats face? Ellie placed the phone to her ear "Hello?" She knew who was on the other end but she liked to make sure. Her contacts hadn't always been the most reliable

"Hi." Molly's voice came over the phone. She was in a much better mood than Ellie. Then of course she had slept last night.  
"Hi Moll what's up?" Ellie asked though she didn't really want to get into an actual conversation.  
"Well I wanted to ask you a question." Ellie frowned.  
"Why dose this already sound like a bad idea?" The amount of apprehension in her voice was a dead give away.  
"It's not I just wanted to know if we could go out tonight to a bar or something."  
"And?" Ellie was waiting for the problem  
"And I know a guy and he has a friend that's really nice." Oh good. A double date. Sarcasm.

She couldn't. She hadn't been on a real date yet since her last relationship and that ended in a hatred for goats.

Beady eyed mother hubers.

"Moll.." She began "It's just that I'm a - HAY STUPED CAT." Molly blinked trying to understand what had just been said. At the same time Ellie tried to understand what she was looking at.

That cat had somehow grabbed her wallet and was charging off to who knew where. It took Ellie all of two seconds to go running after the damn thing. "Ellie what's going on!" Molly asked  
"I gotta go Moll! I'll get back to you on the dating thing k?"

"Wait!" but Molly was to late and the line was dead. She called herself a cat and hung up. Molly was never going to understand her human friends.

Ellie tore off after the cat shouting abuse. Luckily the rain had stopped not that that helped her traction. She ran into a number of people and trash cans. So much so she never noticed the two men she ran into and were now running after her. After the tenth person she became better at dogging which helped her jump a cart of oranges. Why was this cat so fast?

She kept turning corners inches behind it only for it to be half way down the street. The last time it managed to walk into a building. Ellie didn't even bother to look at the number across the door she just charged in. She needed the money. However she completely lost her nerve when she was the place was lived in.

Damn cat. "Here kitty kitty." She whispered "I'm only gonna skin ya you little-"

"Please don't threaten my land lady."  
Ellie lit out a squeak. What the hell?

"I'd hate to see what she would do with you."  
A man stood behind her know. It was a bit of a shock to the system but what didn't help was how overly tall he was. He could probably bump heads with Mount Everest.

He wasn't alone ether. The two men were almost complete opposites. One short blond the other tall with black hair. One smug the other humble. It was odd looking at them all at once. And yet they fit really well. Must be partners. Damn just my luck.

The other man spoke up. "Who's this?"

The tall one rolled his eyes. How was it that John could be so stupid. It was completely obvious.

"She's our new flat mate."

With that he walked up the stairs. Or at least attempted. "What do you mean!? When was that decided!? I don't even know where I am!?" She was in a word. Confused. Where they messing with her or where they keeping her hostage? Or were they serious? How could they be?

He continued to the top of the stairs not giving her a second look. "My name is Sherlock Holmes. I mean you are to live hear. When you were invited in, you decided and you'er at 221 Baker Street." He seemed slightly annoyed. "I play the violin at night and John snores. We'll all be future flat mates we should know this about each other."

He continued his assent out of sight and Ellie turned to the other man. He looked almost as shocked as she did. "Hi I'm John Watson... Um..." Oh! he was so cute like a lost little puppy! Man I could really use some sleep.

"Eleanor...but most people call me Ellie... thought...yah... Nice to meet you?" It wasn't a question. "Was he um...serious?"

John gave her a small smile of understanding. Although there was no truly understanding his flat mate. At least John knew enough to know that once the great Sherlock Holmes made a decree it was law. Poor girl hadn't even seen it coming. Much like himself two months ago. Not that he would change that for the world.

"Most likely. Welcome to 221b Baker Street."

Ellie deadpanned "You can't be serious!? Can you?" John's face said it all. "Oh, You are. What!? Why!? I broke into your place I could be a theft or something."

John shook he's head "But you'er not."

"How could you possibly know? Ellie asked frustrated. People weren't this nice. At least not in her experience.

"He doesn't." Sherlock had returned from upstairs. In his hand was Ellie's missing wallet.

"That was your cat wasn't it! That's a dirty trick teaching a cat to do that!"

Sherlock's face was expressionless as he handed her the wallet. For a fraction of a second his hand touched hers. She felt like lightning had run up her arm. Maybe a little dread. Who was this guy?

She was a bit of a wreak but the look of inquiry he got from seeing her reaction was enough to give her stability. This ass thought it was funny to pick on her. He was studying her. She was an experiment. Oh she'd give them an exsperment!

"None of this makes sense how could you just-"

"You were right, but that was a dirty trick,"

He wasn't addressing her anymore but rather someone behind her. Ellie turned to see the cat siting on a mantle behind her with... When did that little shit get her keys!?

"Miss Hudson."

That's a stupid name for a cat. Then again it was a stupid cat. Ellie thought. Now she'd had enough she didn't have time for this. She snatched her keys from Miss Hudson and turned to the man. She was ready to give him a pice of her mind.

"Oh dear it appears I'v upset the poor girl  
I'm sorry Sherlock you just seemed so keen on the little thing."

"Hey who are you calling little you're the cat!"

That's when it really hit Ellie. She was yelling at a cat...a talking cat... named Miss. Hudson. At least she was winning the argument? Right? Wait? Keen? He wasn't gay? Score? Maybe? Well someone was going to have to tell John.

The room fell silent as John watched the gears pulling overtime in her head. He'd had the same look on his face. Although he had gotten to know the real first. Ellie was going to need a lot of sanity to get thru the rest of the day let alone live here.

Ellie just blinked a few times. This... This

"This has to be the coolest fucking thing I've ever seen!" She burst startling all even Sherlock. He regained his composer only to say "Language" Ellie didn't seem to care.

John couldn't help but deadpan. What the hell kind of a reaction was that? Well at least she hadn't run or started shouting. Or both as John had. He had said something's that would make a sailor blush. Not that he would admit to it. If you asked him he would simply say he took it rather well. Which was true in is own respect.

But this was new and bizarre and she was loving every second of it and so was Sherlock. The smug look on his face wasn't helping. You see John had quite a few problems with bringing such a young girl into their life. Then again she might do better than he did considering she was scratching Miss. Hudson under the chin. He still hadn't been able to bring himself to do that.

But even then he didn't like the idea. She was too young and for Christ sake human. Even if he was when he started he was a solder. This wasn't the life for her. Sherlock however thought otherwise. How out of character of him. That was sarcasm by the way.

Sherlock straightened up and John knew where this conversation was going. So he cut in. Making sure Sherlock was about to start talking of course.

"Would you like some tea."

Ten minutes saw Ellie siting in 221b drinking tea. Not that she was paying a lot of attention as Miss. Hudson the cat was sitting on the table before her. Ellie was watching Miss Hudson, the cat mind you, watching her watching Miss Hudson. The cat.

The boys were getting situated with tea in their respective chairs. Ellie was still watching Miss Hudson when Sherlock cleared his throat. She didn't move or look up. So he naturally did it again and naturally he didn't miss the slightest smirk on her lips.

She looked up then seeing more contrast in the men. Sherlock was trying to hide a smirk whilst John was trying and failing at hiding his grim exasperation. She knew which one was more accurate for her situation. They had a talking cat something had to be a miss here and it wasn't the spray demon happy face painted face to her right. They had lovely wall paper.

"So who are you guys? And no offense Miss. Hudson, but why is the cat talking?" She asked

Sherlock answered in the kindest way he knew how. "She can talk because she is a witch. I am a demon and John is a wolf." Remember that kindest yay bit. Well it wasn't sarcasm. "We are a home of creatures known as Myths. John and I solve crimes related to our kind and yours. When the police is out of there depth which is always they call me. I'm the worlds only Consulting Demonic Detective. Any questions so far?"

"How much is rent? And will I be sleeping on this couch? I wouldn't object to it." She asked. This caught everyone off guard. Including Sherlock but he quickly composed himself. "Free my home is paid in full..so no questions related to us?"

"No, when do I move in?" John was completely blindsided by this girl and he could tell he wasn't the only one. Sherlock had gone into thinking mode with his hands steepled under his chin. He was trying to figure her out as well.

"Now..." Sherlock trailed off as the doorbell rang. He was still staring at the woman. "Miss. Hudson could you get that?" And so she did one second she was a cat the next an old woman. Ellie was watching in wonder and excitement.

"I'm not you house keeper Sherlock." And yet she still went down stairs. He was still looking at Ellie. "Still no questions?" She shook her head. "Why?" He asked. Ellie gave him a warm smile. "I heard everything I needed to." Sherlock gave her frowned questioning look.

What did she mean by that? He had said something that caused her to trust him completely. He just couldn't figure out what. She wasn't a trusting person. For gods sake she traveled half way across the world to get away from her family and still had yet to tell them.

Then a small thoughtful look crossed his face. He had made a good choices in flat mate. She was going to be good company. She wasn't boring at the very least and hopefully he could keep her from becoming something other than human. After what happened to John he wondered if he could go thru something like that again.

20 minutes later saw Ellie in the kitchen with John making more tea. She was somewhat moved in upstairs and was taking a break whilst Sherlock went thru all her things. She didn't mind she was actually really loving the situation. "Go ahead and ask John." She could see the question written all over his face. He cleared his throat. "Why, how are you taking this so well?" She smiled at John.

"Sherlock called this place his Home."


	2. Chapter 2

The Man of Dogs

John sat at his laptop staring lazily at the screen. He was stumped and board. How long was Sherlock going to take looking at Ellie's things. They had a case and he managed to wast half an hour going thru god knew what.

What was really getting to him was the growing sent of unease on Ellie. She had never dealt with their kind before at least anymore than any other human had. Yet she wasn't afraid she didn't smell of fear. She smelt of a lack of confidence.

She had moved in with monsters and she didn't fear the monsters. She feared the moving in. Should he talk to her? Tell her she was welcome? John was crap with women but it still seemed to go somewhere. What was he supposed to say? Oh wait maybe he could try that.

"Hay Ellie? Can you help me with something?" Ellie who had been staring at cold tea pulling faces for 5 minutes finally looked up.

"What, Oh ya sure." She had been going over the last hour in her head when John had asked her for help.

He handed Ellie a pice of paper. "Can you write a name of someone famous for me?" She nodded gave it so thought and wrote down The Queen of England. Doesn't get more famous than that. Then John handed her a folded pice with tape on it. "Put that on your forehead and try to guess what is says by asking me questions." So she did "Maybe you should go first."

John nodded "Um am I a man?" Ellie shook her head. "So I'm a lady," Ellie giggled Ok she snorted. "Hay I could make a great lady,... that came out wrong." Ellie 'laughed' again. "Um am I a singer." John asked

"Good question but I'll go with no." Ellie said Maybe the she did sing but she wasn't famous for it. John sat a second thinking then asked. "Actor?" "No" "News Anchor?" "No" "Reality TV person?" "No" "Comedian?" "No" John was going nowhere fast he couldn't think of another profession so he gave up and started guessing randomly. "Am I the Queen?" He took in another breath to ask another question but she stopped him. "Yes"

"What?" John blinked a few times "Really?" He asked. Ellie nodded. "It was the only person I could think of the was more British than the Doctor." John laughed at that. "You watch Doctor Who?" He asked. She nodded eagerly and her eyes lit up. "Iv watched every episode to date although I missed one two weeks ago. It looked good too." She was starting to cheer up.

"You want to watch it?" He asked Ellie lit up but then faltered "What about the game?" She asked. John took their papers. "We can play later." He said throwing two papers with the Queen written on them in the bin.

A few minutes later Ellie and John were starting the doctor who recording. Ellie had become more vigorous since. "So you like Doctor Who?" John nodded "My sister and I used to watch it all the time as kids." Ellie smiled wondering what it would be like having siblings. "What do you think of the new ones?" She asked

"Love them, even got on a set during a case, met David." Ellie lit up "Really! Wait was he human?" The thought had crossed her mind. Who was and wasn't human. John simply replied. "That's a good question."

The show was finally getting underway when Sherlock waltzed in. "John pencil." John gave him an unamused look. "What?"

"I asked for a pencil ten minutes ago it's not my fault you didn't hear me." John rolled his eyes and got up. "Why do you need a pencil?" Ellie asked. Sherlock looked to her watching her. he wanted the hear her response "you tell me"

"To take an address?" She said lacking in confidence. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

She sighed not seeing a way out. "You tore out a pice of paper not wanting the weight of the pad, suggesting travel and John's expression was a dead give away that this is a test." Seeing she was right given Sherlocks smirk Ellie gained a little more courage. "Can we go now? We have a criminal to catch."

John ran form the kitchen with a determined look on his face. "No absolutely not." But she was already up. "John stop worrying." She chastised as she headed past a smirking Sherlock "Sherlock wipe that look of your face." She headed down the stairs "Oh and boys," then turned to them.

"Grab your coats!"

There wasn't much arguing with the little spit fire so they went with it. Calling a cab and climbing in coats and all. The crime scene had already been examined by both men and John had spent the day fallowing after Sherlock trying to pice together the almost solved case.

Now it was off to St. Bart's for a few tests and then who knew where. The group was sitting in the cab with Sherlock and John on the ends. Ellie was oddly short so her heels didn't hit the floor and because of this she kept hitting Sherlock which ended in his hand on her thy and an odd array of half apologies half it's all your faults. This lead into a description of the case.

"Three men found dead in there apartments. Cause of death heart failure, wrong. They all had small incision on the nape of their necks. Poisoned? No, blunt force trauma to the heart. No bruising anywhere on their bodies, again wrong. In the incision was a small nail. Like a fingernail but not human and defiantly not the killer's. No hit man is stupid enough to leave themselves at a crime scene. These were hits. Expertly done but the killers still in a training of sorts. The incisions were amateur at best. When the nail was removed it reviled the true existent of the damage. It allowed me to see a message left behind." Sherlock concluded. Was he done?

"So where's the damage?" John asked

Sherlock gave him a look of disbelief. "I thought it was obvious."

"The heart?" Ellie asked. Sherlock replied with a condescending 'no'. Ellie gave it a little more thought. "Brain?" No again. Her was getting nowhere when a light went off in her head. No, I couldn't be. Then again these weren't humans they were talking about. "His veins?"

"They were all burst at the same time. Unfortunately their oxidized blood caused all three men to turn red." Sherlock said passively, she took a little longer than he would have liked but she got there.

"Can all demons do that?" Ellie asked. The prospect of this murder was fascinating but she really wouldn't like it to happen to her. To her relief Sherlock shock his head.

"No. At first it seemed like a witch being that this seemed to be a spell. However it wasn't and it wasn't a demon ether."

Sensing Sherlock wasn't going to revel much else Ellie and John talked about living arrangements. Other than the ones Sherlock had mentioned. Luckily Ellie loved the violin. She secretly hoped he'd play it every night. The snoring she could care less for.

She got to know more about John. She learned a little bit about family and his current girlfriend. He seemed to dance around his new genetics saying it was simply interesting.

When they pulled up to Sant Bart's it never really occurred to her who she might see there. So when they got closer to the morgue it all sort of came to a head. Sherlock opened to doors to the morgue and there stood Molly dutifully waiting.

"Molly?" Ellie was surprised to say the least

"Ellie what are you doing here?" Molly asked worried.

Sherlock huffed again how was everyone around him so simple minded.

"Ellie's working this case with us." Why else would she be here. He added internally.

"She can't-" Molly started but Ellie cut in.

"Been there done that I'm working this case. Sorry Molly."

Molly flondered a little before giving up. She knew there were only two people that could change her mind in this world. She could only hope the Sherlock or better yet John could worm there way onto that list.

Although she was routing for John seeing as Sherlock wasn't very touchy feely.

"You know each other?" John asked. Molly was the first to nod. "We accidentally met on Skype a few years back. We've been in touch ever since." "She helped me get my job." Ellie added "She's been like a big sister to me."

John wasn't dumb. Not in any sense of the word. He knew they were leaving something out. And if he had to guess it probably had something to do with the bandages on Ellie's wrists. Molly was more than a sister to Ellie. He just knew she was all Ellie had.

Sherlock swept into the room opening the body bag and reveling the first dead man. His name was Anthony Carlton, he was murdered in his apartment on the 16th floor. No forced entry or so it would seem as Sherlock easily revealed another seal on the door. This was the same with the other victims homes.

What was also the same was the incision which wasn't discovered until after it had been taken to the morgue and Molly looked over it. Anderson missing a key bit of evidence. How unlike him.

The seal on their homes however was the oddest part of the murders. The victims had administered the seals minutes before death. A seal that only allowed humans. What human had access to all these items. Not to mention the nail.

The nail was rare and worth obscene amounts of money. A hit man couldn't hope to make that much. Let alone buy three.

This just brought him back to the victims. A Jeweler, A Gardener, and a Pizza delivery boy. None of them were anything special. Who would want to kill them. They had nothing in common. Maybe the soul human in the room could give him a clue.

To Sherlocks knowledge Ellie had never seen a dead body before entering that room. And in all honesty she was taking it well. Maybe to well. She hadn't said a word since she had seen Molly. She had been casually watching him work and taking in all the information he had to offer.

She only begin to talk again when Molly asked a rather off topic question.

"So about the double date thing..." Molly trailed off. This got Johns attention as well.

"Moll... It's kind of soon don't you think. We broke up three weeks ago." The same amount of time she had been in London, Sherlock noted.

"We'll yah but he's really nice and-" Ellie decided to cut her off.

"Molly... So was he." And that was that. She seemed to stop Molly in her tracks. "So are you living with Sherlock?" She asked changing the subject. "More or less still have to finish unpacking, you know if Sherlocks done going thru my things."

"I've seen all I need too." Sherlock announced. Leaning over the most recent body. One Ellie hadn't given much thought about till know. "Wait you said that the murderer left a message. What was it?" All Sherlock did was motion to the body.

Ellie took a better look at the body. His skin was red like the others with one big differences. Somehow his blood had pooled to create a bizarre tattoo. One of a Dragon.

Ellie was breath taken away. A dragon. How? She was still in sight shock when Sherlock got a call. After he ended to call he had a smile on his face. "Another one." He called before dashing out.

John waited a second for Ellie only to be over taken by the young girl. A grin spread across her face as well. If this was her life now she could die happy. John however was just glad to get away from the smell of death.

Yet again they were in a cab heading who knew where. All Ellie could think about was the murder mystery in front of her. John was wondering where they were going and Sherlock. Well Sherlock was trying to figure out the girl next to him.

Eleanor Rose. Who was she? What had happened to make her cut ties and run?

In his musing he only just noticed they were pulling up to the crime scene. The Scene of the Blue Woman.


	3. Chapter 3

The Witch of The Dead

As soon as they got to the crime scene Sherlock swept out of the car handing the cabby a grand. Now Ellie understood how he had paid the flat 'in full'. For heavens sake it was a twenty pound fare!

Abusive use of money aside Eleanor was actually kind of excited. She was also a bit nervous. She had taken her first dead bodies rather well. Now she had to work with an actual crime scene.

They were all heading to the door of a rather fancy apartment. On the third story lay a woman. She her name was Susana Darwell 43. She was like all the other murders with the exemption of two things. She had been found in a vacant house, not her own and she was blue. As in head to tow blue. Properly blue. This was a dead smurf here.

Unlike the first murders her nail had already been removed. She was on display for all to see. Or maybe for just one. For Sherlock Holmes. He had been on the case. He cared the most in his own way and like he said these were hits. There's nothing like being critiqued by the greatest detective in the world. What was this guy playing at and for that matter what was Sherlock playing at.

What was he trying to accomplish by bringing Ellie on a case. She wasn't complaining but he left very little to chance. So why was he working with her?

Ellie desperately wanted to ask but some one beat her to the punch.

"Who's this?" A tall man with grayed hair walked to the group. He seem relatively miffed. She could imagine why. Working with Sherlock was a bit of a battle.

"This is Ellie, she's my assistant's assistant." Sherlock replied without skipping a beat.

"Christ Sherlock you can't keep bringing people to my crime scenes." Ellie could see gray hairs growing already. Poor guy.

Sherlock didn't seem to think he needed to respond as he descended on to the body. He quickly got to work on the details of the body and placement. That took him a second and then he was at her feet.

Ellie was watching with John and the new man. She decided to try and start up a conversation with him. She wasn't really the best at that. She came on a little strong sometimes.

"Hi I'm Ellie. I'm sorry I didn't get your species gah name I meant name!" Ellie said hoping he would talk back.

"Right Sorry, Detective Inspector, Lestrade and human."

"He's a retired hunter." Sherlock added

"Oh that's cool what did you hunt?" Ellie asked. Thank god Sherlock had managed to change the subject. She couldn't be sure who knew and who didn't.

"Them." Oh of course. "I wasted four years of my life trying to catch Sherlock Holmes and look where we are now." Score one for the Humans I mean it took him a while but Ellie knew there had to be humans just as strong as Myths. Or at least as persistent.

"What made you stop if you don't mind me asking." Ellie was loving the idea of being able to show up a monster. After that poor display in the ally she was chomping at the bit to go another round with one.

"Got kids, can't have kids and monsters in the same room." At that John shifted a little. He absolutely despised the word with a passion. Even back when it was just Sherlock being called a monster it still got to him.

This wasn't lost on Lestrade "John I didn't mean-" "I know." John cut him off. He wouldn't want him to be in a room with kids either. Especially on a bad day. Unfortunately it was likely to turn into one.

Two people walked into the crime scene. One was a rather pretty black woman and the other was a tall gangly looking man. Thought the woman was pretty that faded as soon as she spoke.

"Hi freaks." She surveyed the room with an untitled arrogance her eyes landing on Ellie. "Oh and mini freak." Soon...

"Oh Hello you must be tired." The new girl just blinked a few times. Sherlock just rolled his eyes and John was trying to understand what had just been said. "What do you mean?" She asked

She just giggled. "Well I would be two if I had to fake an organism." She concluded with a wink. John went a little pink before snorting a little. Lestrade heard it too and couldn't help but roll his eyes as well. Surrounded by twats.

"Well enough about poor performances what cha got Sherlock?" Ellie walked away before the other woman could get a word in. She leaned over to get a better look at Sherlock and the blue woman's shoes. "You've been staring at these pumps for at least a minuet what's wrong with them, oh, well besides the obvious."

"What's obvious." John asked.

"She's blue and so are all her clothes she was left out like this. She's been staged. These aren't her clothes. In fact looking at her hands is say she homeless." Ellie said crouching next to Sherlock. Most people didn't get this close but he seemed ok with it. Well for now.

Captain of the SS fuck all and her little buddy were completely put out. "Good God she's a mini Sherlock!" Little buddy cried.

Ellie decided enough was enough whoever these people were she didn't like them. "What's so wrong with that. If I'm correct you would have several major crime cases unsolved if he wasn't here. So what's so bad about being clever and wanting to rub it in a few noses."

The starlet herself answered this one. "Because he's not clever he's old. The only reason he's so smart is because of his age."

Good this woman was thick "No he's not, I'm i the only one paying attention? How many people have you come into contact with that were older and cleverer, wiser yes I'm sure you've met plenty of them. Some of them might have been two but he was born like this."

"He was born a freak."

"Wrong. Seriously look around you how many people do you see in the street every day. Out of them how many are human and how many aren't ? Did it ever occur to you that you might be a freak to them but they don't say anything because they have composer? Honestly I kind of like the idea. That the world is bigger than what we see."

I'll be honest with you I don't think you'll ever see two people go that red to the white so quickly in your life. Anderson and Sally didn't seem to like the idea of being grossly out numbered by the things they had been picking on for years.

"Now if your done being examples of the worst of humanity there's a dead woman that needs our help." Ellie announced and turned to the body.

Sherlock decided to take that as his cheque. "Her shoes are covered in dirt along with other things. But she never walked in them."

"So was it another victims?" Ellie asked

"No theses are new no scuff marks never been worn in. John what do you see?" John walked up to the body looked at her feet the wrists. Before reporting. "Wrists and ankles tied broken wrist a few ribs and fractured collarbone. Cause of death was the same as the others except she no longer has oxygen in her blood."

Sherlock took in the information before turning to Ellie."Eleanor do you perform mixed marshal arts?" Ellie blinked a few times. The answer was yes but. "Something tells me you already know the answer."

"Good let's go I prefer not to be late." With that he got up and left the room. What the hell was that about.

5 minutes later saw the group in a cab. A thousand questions going thru her head. Why did Sherlock care about her MMA? Oh wait her wrists. She had been tying them up for years in a style that would show her mma experience. So why did he ask her at a crime scene? Unless.

"They were all fighters!" She burst out. Causing both men to look at the girl between them. "The only reason we couldn't tell was because any bruising on the skin would be written off as blood pooling! And any broken bones as self defense!" She didn't know a whole lot about anatomy but still she could be right.

"Basically," Sherlock said passively "Autopsies were inconclusive but I didn't need to see one once I got a look at our latest victims ankles and wrists. Like John said tied up."

"So were going to every gym in London or did you narrow it down with her shoes?"

"I did." That was all he was going to say wasn't it.

When they got back to the flat Sherlock wasted no time in pulling out a sample from the shoe's and working on it. It was night now and Ellie was pretty exhausted. She really didn't have it in her to finish packing. Not that she had a choice.

When she reached her floor she felt her breath leave her body. Half an hour it took Sherlock half an hour to put all her things in there rightful places. And it was perfect. Just how she would have done it. He even got her some new furniture.

It was just like the apartments downstairs. All of them were the same with the exception of Mrs Hudson's. The differences were in decor. Her new couch and coffee table were in the same spots as his but above it was a string of fairy lights and old French wallpaper. Cages of all sizes decorated the room.

Every wall had new paper. Her books were put away. She had a new tv. Her bedroom was perfect and completely her. Every thing was perfect. That's when everything hit her at once. She plopped onto the couch knowing the lump in her throat had been a long time coming. She let the tears fall and cried. A lot. Some happy tears some from stress. But this was how she worked. She fought and then she suffered later. It was the easiest way. It was the only way she knew.

An hour later found Ellie sat on the couch under the sky light watching the rain poor down.

She had stopped crying and was now deep in thought. If Sherlock could do all this... What couldn't he do.

Knock Knock

"Come in" She called out. It was John he gave her a small smile. "Oh shit you could probably hear all of that. I'm so sorry." Ellie said wiping her eyes. John shook his head and handed her a cup of tea. "You lot really love this stuff don't you?" John laughed at that. "We don't normally put that much sugar in it though..." He trailed off.

"John? Who is Sherlock... I mean what are demons? Besides what's said in the bible. Although something tells me it isn't as accurate as some might want it to be."

John sighed were to start. "Well demons come in all kinds of forms but the main difference is born or bread." Ellie gave him a confused look. "Well you'er ether born a demon or after death you become one. Demons that become demons tend to be weaker but it's all about time. The older you get the stronger. Or the more you kill but that can only make a demon so strong."

"So he's..?" Ellie trailed off.

"Born and I have no idea how old he is. To be honest iv known him for months and he's still a bit of a stranger."

"So what about wolves and witches how dose that work." Ellie asked trying not to think to much about Sherlocks age.

"Wolves are pretty straight forward again born and bread but witches are tricky. You can't be a witch without a demon. Some witches may signing up with Satan. That normally ends in weak witches. Others sign up with a single demon and they share power."

"What's the purpose of that?" Ellie asked.

"Uh well, normally to-" but John was cut off.

"Cabs John!" Sherlock stood in the door way only seconds before dashed off. John and Ellie exchanged looks before following suit. Down in 221b Sherlock handed her clothes.

"Put these on." Ellie looked down at the familiar bandages and helmet. "This is so I can fight isn't it?" Ellie asked rather dryly.

"We don't have much choice. If the killer knows me he'll know John. We need you there for one night. It will keep us separate for a time and you can listen to the fighters. We don't have another choice."

John was well livid "oh here's an idea how about she doesn't come at all!"

"We need her to listen to the others we need the intel." Sherlock said as if it were obvious.

John wasn't having it."No Sherlock there is no way I am letting you do this no way in hell! I am making a stand on this one! That is final!"

"I cannot believe we are doing this." John said. In a span of half an hour the boys were sitting in a back room bar for The West Triad. A Dragon criminal ring known for their love of MMA. It was an easy find what with the dirt on the deceased shoe.

It was an invitation. The boys had a seat waiting for them. In seconds they were served and John was worrying about Ellie. Sherlock said he'd make quick work of the case. Ellie would never see the ring. John just hoped he was right.

So did Ellie. However she was just sitting in a corner listening to the conversations around her. Lots of them were about old contestants. Some where about equipment but one stood out. Two men were talking about Sherlock and how the boss wanted to talk to him.

"Please the boss wants nothing to do with him. It's that other thing that's got him running."

"What thing, Oh you mean the name thing."

"Yah I- What are you looking at?"

Ellie just watched expressionless "Nothing much."

"You little-" He was about to come at her when an other man told him he was up.

Sherlock and John sat only minutes before a man showed up. Not the killer but he was the leader. Sherlock was completely board. This man was just throwing empty threats at him. That's all Dragons were good for these days. Empty threats and cheep wine. That and there amusing forms.

Dragons could look like humans but these were so low class they still had there dragon eyes. Some of the men even had scales. This was pointless and disappointing. It was time to just arrest their waiter the actual killer. To bad he wasn't the mastermind behind it. In fact no one in the room was capable of such planing.

Who ever was wasn't here. Too bad they would have been great company

"John it's time to go. This has become boring, again. " Sherlock droned. What a waste of time.

"I think you'll find that quite difficult Mr. Holmes as you cannot leave the building. We are warded from any matter of Myth."

"That won't be a problem." Sherlock said passively. "Let's go John."

"Oh I think it will be a problem when your only way out is dead." He called after them. A smug grin on his face.

"And now welcome to the ring our title holding champion Tai Kubo and beginner Ellie Rose!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Witch of Sherlock Holmes

Ellie's heart stopped. Why was she going into the ring? Where was Sherlock? Why hadn't he stopped the fight? And what the hell did they mean by beginner?

Those answers came soon after entering the ring. Sherlock had no choice.

"Ellie you have to doge I can't get to you yet. Wait for me!" Sherlock was on the other side off the room fighting himself damn was that a sight.

He was fast and much to strong. But as he fought there wasn't an eye in the room that could see him as human. He was breath taking and frightening and ruthless and beautiful all at the same time. However he still managed to get on her nerves.

Wait for him? Please she was going to beat this poser to a pulp. Then in the ring she was sure. She wasn't going to lose this fight no mater what. Call it pride or passion or stupidity it made no difference. She would win.

"Please Sherlock you underestimate me. I can take him." Her eyes looked with the mans. She had to. She had to win. To show up her pompous demon flat mate.

"Fight!"

In seconds the man struck. Ellie kept her fists clenched and let her body drop. She was missed by a hair. She was going to have to do better.

Keeping her arms tight she swung at his jaw just clipping it. However he saw it coming and kicked her square in the stomach. He managed to lift her and kick her away. She only stopped when she hit the invisible wall of the ring broth about by the spell.

She sat their slumped against the wall of the ring. She had hoped to last longer but she was rusty. She knew there were two was this could go. And judging by the taste of blood in her mouth it was looking like a win.

Oh but that's what he was thinking. Her opponent hadn't even bothered to pin her down he was only taunting in another language. He only laughed harder when she stood. When her eyes locked on his. That's when he stopped laughing.

Her dry laughing lit up the air of the ring. Her smile was deadly and her motions even more so. He hadn't even registered her movement until her heal collided with his skull. Or when she punched the other side of his face before he could hit the floor. He was already out when she kneed him in the stomach.

His body thumped to the floor and the barrier brought on by magic fell. In a few seconds of silence brought on by the thud of a body held. All eyes were on the woman in a bloody shirt towering over her opponent.

Oh she was back in the game now. All it took was that first hit. She was no longer afraid and was ready to fight back. She could take any man or demon in the place and she would love every second of it.

Her hooded eyes rose from the body. Illuminated in the glow of a harsh lamp her words stilled the dust around her.

"Who's next?"

In the stillness her words were the only sounds until an alarming amount of clicking cut thru the silence.

In an instant all involved knew what it was. Ellie felt it in the room. The feeling of eyes on you watching waiting. The feeling of looking down the barrel of a gun.

John could in that moment honestly say he had never been more wrong about a person in his life. Outside and inside the ring Eleanor Rose was two different people. Sherlock could see this as well.

He had picked her for reasons unknown to most but this had nothing to do with it. This hadn't occurred to him until looking at the woman's body. Eleanor was a woman he still knew little about. She was the girl you made friends with you could trust she would do anything for you but she never asked for that in return. Because the idea of confiding in someone else scared her. Because what she might find scared her.

She could smile and be happy but this was what made her fell alive. Fighting for something anything. Just to be important to someone. This was Eleanor Rose. She fought to protect thous who couldn't protect themselves.

This was the girl that ran to protect the people most important to her. Only to watch them get shot down.

Ellie stopped in her tracks. There was so much blood. So many holes. But only two bodies. She was sure she screamed there names in those seconds. She knew she fell to her knees in the blood of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

As the tears came flowing her breath chocking she heard the clicks again. She knew they weren't for them. This was where she died. She didn't want to. It wasn't fair.

"Fire!"

Her scream filled the air as the bullets rained. She was dead. She had to be.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Ellie's eyes flew open her bloody tear stained face meting the slightly bloodied one of Sherlock Holmes. She was dead. She had to be.

"S..Sherlock? I don't understand." He only huffed "I'm a demon Eleanor I hardly think I'd be standing here if mere bullets stopped me." He gave her a small smile before collapsing in her arms.

"Although they can slow me down at times."he amended.

"Reload!" The gunners called.

"Sherlock you have to let me help!"

"How what can you possibly do?" He spat trying to get his wounds to heal.

"I can become a witch." She almost whispered. They didn't have long he needed to make the choice. But he was a smarter man than that. The choice had already been made.

"I won't be able to argue with you on this will I?" He asked

"No." She gave him a small smile.

"Then please forgive me." He said grabbing her shirt and pulling her to him. I took all of a second. Their lips crashed and he kissed her. Good God was that a kiss if she'd ever had one. But as powerful and quite literally breath taking as it was he pulled away just as fast.

"Fire!"

Ellie's head snapped up and in seconds every bullet had stopped in its tracks. Her eyes were like sapphires and her skin seemed to glow. Even Sherlock was unsure what to make of her power. Witches were week by nature but that could never be said about Ellie.

Her eyes were trained on the leader of the firing squad. She looked not at him but thru. She even looked curious for a second before turning all the bullets in their directions. She was going to kill them. Every last one of them. She had to.

In one movement of her hand all the bullets fired back at the men. They all fell to the floor. All shot in there legs with guns riddled with bullet holes.

All she did was close her eyes for one second and when they opened she was herself again. She was normal or at the least looked it. She was standing for just as long.

All Eleanor Rose saw was the ceiling. It wasn't a bad ceiling it just needed some paneling or something. Oh look it's Sherlock he looks worried. Wait wait it was all coming back to he now. The guns the 'dead' bodies the kiss... Oh for the love of god she kissed Sherlock Holmes. She was never going to live this down. Never ever.

And maybe she was a little ok with that.

The next few days were full of being worried over by John and Sherlock sulking in the corner of her hospital room. Apparently he wasn't to thrilled with the thought of having a witch. It meant two things of importance to him. One his power was cut in half. Two it meant that not only was he stuck with Eleanor until she died, she was his designated bodyguard. He was powerful enough that if he ever made a pact this would be the out come. That's why most didn't do it. Why he had never wanted to.

One night after getting out of the hospital Ellie finally heard Sherlocks violin playing. Looks like he couldn't sleep ether. She crept down taking in the confection portrayed in his song. It was beautiful. As much so as him standing violin in hand under a moonlit window. But as soon as she got to close he stopped.

"Don't stop" she whispered edges of desperation on her tone.

"I don't take orders from humans." He spat. So that's what this was about. Why he hadn't looked at her since the ring.

"Sherlock."

"Why you?" What what did he mean by that. "What's makes you so special?" Was that his version of a complement?

"You tell me you saw me first." Ellie rebutted.

"Iv seen many women you are nothing special." He defended. That stung a little but what could she do besides the obvious.

"I know I'm not your ideal witch and your defiantly not what I expected but were stuck together now. Truth be told I don't think I'd have it any other way. I love living here with you Sherlock demons witches I could care less. I'm just happy to have a home."

"..."

She breathed out a sigh "You can ask me to leave right now. I'll never bother you again I promise. It's up to you."

"You see this place as your home?

"Yes." It was almost a whisper. It was the truth she had never felt so at home.

"Then you'er staying. Understood?"

"Yah."

"Eleanor.

"Mmhm?"

"Go to bed."

She laughed a little at that "Goodnight, Sherlock Holmes."

And the night air filled with the sounds of a violin. A violin that like its occupants was at home and for once at peace. But peace is so boring.

For every good myth knew the Demons on Baker Street hated boring. So when a genuine smile crossed Sherlock's face it all became very clear.

"John, Eleanor, we have a case!"


End file.
